


Why?

by samrway



Category: Black Veil Brides, Fall Out Boy, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samrway/pseuds/samrway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ania meets Andy at Dunkin' Donuts on the way to a concert.</p>
<p>Little did she know it would turn into the biggest relationship crisis she's had in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is NOT for the faint hearted. It has gore, self-harm, suicide, depression, and boyxboy. If you do not like any of this, turn away now.

I trampled up the stairs after I finished breakfast. Today was the day of the concert and I couldn't wait to get ready. This was going to be the best day of my life.

Little did I know that it would lead to the worst 3 years of my life ever.

I looked through my closet at all of my band shirts. I decided I was going to wear my Black Veil Brides shirt, and a pair of black skinny cargo pants, with my Sleeping With Sirens and Black Veil Brides necklaces. I put on my custom made Fall Out Boy converse, and I walked over to my vanity.

I looked in the mirror, my rainbow hair was already laying perfectly, but I still had to straighten it. I got out my straightener and let it heat up as I did my makeup. I didn't do a winged eyeliner like most of the girls there would have, I did a simple line on the top of my lid and put on a nude lipstick. I then straightened my hair.

When I finished I put my straightener away and grabbed my camera bag. As I walked out of my room I grabbed my car keys and my phone. I ran down the stairs and into the living room.

"Mom! I'm leaving for the concert now! I'll see you when I get back!" I yelled.

"Alright sweetie! If you need anything call or text me!" She yelled from the kitchen.

I got in my car and started it. I decided to go to Dunkin' Donuts before I went to the concert.

I pulled out of my driveway and headed towards Dunkin' Donuts. I pulled into the parking lot and parked my car, getting out.

I walked into the Dunkin' Donuts and guess who was standing right there. Andy Biersack himself. I walked up to the ordering counter, hoping he wouldn't notice how decked out I was for the concert.

"I would like a chocolate iced coffee, 5 pumps of chocolate please" I asked.

I always got extra pumps of chocolate because it made it taste better.

"Aren't you gonna start fangirling that I'm in the same room as you?" I heard Andy said.

"What?" I turned around to look at him.

"Most of the fans that meet me like this start fangirling and freaking out," He said "I just figured you would too"

"Well I'm not one of those fans." I said "If I see you in public I'm not gonna start crowding around you, I know how stressful that can be. I know it isn't fun"

"That is very true. Hey you know what, meet me back here after the concert. All of us are coming here to eat." He said.

"Alright," I said "I'll see you at the meet and greet"

"See you then" he said

I got my order and went out to the car. I got in and started it. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the concert venue.


End file.
